


guilty pleasure songs

by suneraser



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, M/M, and other songs, i wrote this at very late am excuse me, just cute boys who deserve the world, mentions of thomesa, they are so pURE, why dont more people love benho??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneraser/pseuds/suneraser
Summary: And in the end Minho sure was happy that the walls in their dorms were so thin.





	guilty pleasure songs

Thursday, Friday, Saturday and sometimes Sunday nights were his nights. His roommate, Thomas, would visit his girlfriend Teresa. Which meant those were his days. All his. But what does that mean? Well that means he can make himself fancy dinners and watch his favourite movies over and over without a complaining roommate. But mostly it meant he could log into his secret Spotify account and play all his guilty pleasure songs without any judgement.

And so here we find him in the kitchen, 7 PM on a Thursday night. "Okay.. log out.. and.. m-e-a-n-h-o-e.. password123.. yes!" he said happily and scrolled to one of the playlists. After putting it on loud he rolled up his sleeves and went towards the kitchen, already happily swinging along with the music.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers!" you could hear an excited Minho whisper sing from the kitchen. This is how his nights went, and honestly he couldn't ask for anything better. Minho suddenly stopped his movement. "And if you don't know, now you know..." he said almost like telling a secret. "I'm taking back the crown! I'm all dressed up and naked! I see what's mine and take it!" he sung at the top of his lungs, moving enthusiastically. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

That is more or less how it usually went.

"Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka! You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfUCKER!" he smiled widely while imitating Jessie J's voice. Or well.. the best he could. "I can do it like a brother. Do it like a dude. Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you."

"Do it, do it like a dude!" Minho sang the last phrase, perfectly in time with closing the oven with his hip. He he heard the so well known drumroll and gasped loudly. He quickly slid into the living room. "Who's that sexy thang I see over there?" he sang looking into the small mirror in the living room. "That's me, standin' in the mirror. What's that icy thing hangin' 'round my neck? That's gold, show me some respect!" his smirk wider than ever, winking at himself for effect.

"If I was you, I'd wanna be me too. I'd wanna be me too, I'd wanna be me too. If I was yo-" his self improvised choreography was under broken when he heard the doorbell. "Shit!" he hissed and rushed over to the door, not even thinking about the music still playing in the background.

Minho swung the door open, looking even more confused when he didn't recognise the stranger in front of him. "What?" he said a bit harsher than he might have intended to. But hey who can he blame? The guy just interrupted his beautiful solo. The stranger, a cute guy with slightly messy blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes, may Minho add... which he wasn't. Nope. The stranger looked bit awkwardly before clearing his throat. "I uhh.. I'm not" he stuttered a bit. "Spit it out." Minho glared and folded his arms, he didn't have time for this.  
"Sorry.. I uhh.. Listen dude normally I enjoy listening to your music and you singing along. Really makes my day honestly." the boy smiled. Minho then realised two things. 1. the walls are way thinner than he though.. fuck. 2. that was the cutest smile he has ever seen in his 19 years of existence. "But I have exams tomorrow and I'm trying to not fail. So would you mind maybe for one night to keep it a bit softer? I promise you can go wild again after that." the boy said and looked at Minho. "Oh!" he said after a minute of silence. "Forgot to introduce myself. Hi, my name's Ben, I've been your neighbour for a while." he chuckled softly and put his hand out for Minho to shake, which he didn't.

"I mean.. what do I get back for it?" Minho smirked and leaned against the door frame. "You're making me postpone my music night." he said and sighed dramatically. As he did there was pure silence, meaning the song was changing.  
They had eye contact for a bit before Minho started again. "Okay so listen like I sa-" he got under broken when Ben shushed him loudly.  
"Can't be sure when they've hit their mark. And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart." is all they could hear coming from inside the dorm.  
"Is that.. Fall out boy?" Ben asked, looking almost.. hopeful?  
"Yeah.. why?"  
"Dude I love them. Sorry just.." he chuckled awkwardly.  
"You know what?" Minho said, smirk all present again. "I'll quit the music for a night but you'll have to take me out for coffee. I see you have a good taste in music, besides you're cute." his confidence only getting boosted by the blush that appeared on Ben's cheeks.  
"No." Ben said.  
"No?"  
"No. I mean yes.. but coffee is boring. Let's go to The Glade Park instead, drink some coffee there or something. I'll bring my loudspeaker and we can talk about Fall out boy and what else we like." Ben said, now the one smirking. Although it was more cute than whatever he went for.  
"I'm starting to like you more and more, Ben. It's a deal. I go there for my morning runs, it's a nice place." he nodded and handed his phone to Ben. "I'll text you when I can, okay?"  
Ben hummed in agreement and entered his contact info, smiling happily.  
"Thank you uhh.."  
"Minho."  
"Thanks, Minho. I'm looking forward to our date. And you're actually not so bad yourself"  
"Me too, Ben. Good luck with studying." Minho laughed happily. He winked at Ben before closing the door again, seeing him wave and turn to leave as well.

______________________________________________________

His Thursday night went different than usual but he didn't mind, he was actually glad it went different.  
And so did his Saturday. He spent the day with a certain blonde haired boy, longer than they intended to. Talking about music and joking around, getting to know each other. Even spending their evening together, realising they clicked better than they originally thought they would.  
You could say Minho was glad the wall were so thin after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this might not be my first fic but it is the first fic ive ever posted (on here)!!  
> so uhh yeah besides that its 3.40 am rn and i didnt have a beta or a properly awake brain i dont have much to say.  
> but this is for ash bc he loves benho and inspired this idea!! hope you like it!!  
> also shoutout to ash for giving me a list of guilty pleasure songs i could use for minho ♡  
> also for fucks sake go appreciate ben, minho and benho more bc thats a powerful ship


End file.
